Forgotten Ninja, Attack Konoha
by School Stranger
Summary: Find the ordeal of Ryozo and the gang, as they try to find out why they are being targeted, as they haven't done nothing to anger anyone - Or that is what they think when they return to where they had been three years before hand with Ronin.
1. Three Years Down The Line

Ryozo

Ryozo, was walking past the old area, which he had once fought against his previous master in, as he walked he could see a small sign in the distance, to describe what had happened here. He walked over endless dead bodies before he had got to the sign. It read

"This is what happened over 3 years ago, which had taken more than a small plan, a whole other village had ended up attacking here, no-one knows why…"

This question Ryozo started to ask himself over time "why did we listen to him? We made ourselves stand out for Christ sake!"

All Three Reunited

He then looked up to notice, two other people standing within the distance, walking over to him, a small smile flickered across his face as he noticed it was Senichi and Suichi. These three soon discussed what they had been doing for the three years they hadn't seen each other.

"I had been kicked out of a number of towns, just because I happened to be a test subject for Iwagakure, and no-one wanted to know because of this" Ryozo said to the two

"Well I wasn't accepted just because I had a bad anger issue, so after a while I soon decided to come back here, but before that I had met Suichi, just to remember what we had gone through" Senichi got up slowly, just to be stopped by a number of ANBU

"Right you three get to your feet now" Demanded one of the ANBU soldiers. The three where not armed with any sort of weapon, so they slowly got to their feet, as Suichi nodded towards Ryozo, and then Ryozo to Senichi.

"Hands behind your back!" had been shouted at them. Ryozo, and Suichi played along, as Senichi grabbed the ANBU's hand and threw him over his shoulder, and in between the three off them. More ANBU quickly surrounded the three as Ryozo took the sword from the side of the ANBU ninja who was on the floor, and threw it right threw two other ANBU members, passing a sword to both Senichi and Suichi.

"Just like old times" Suichi laughed slightly, as he slashed down an ANBU ninja.

"Old times?" Ryozo asked him "This is what it's always been like with me" Ryozo soon burst out laughing slashing one ANBU after the other.

"Fine for you it hasn't Ryozo, but for Suichi and me, we haven't had a fight this good for one or two years" Senichi slit a number of ANBU's arms, legs and throats. Shortly after they stood back to back with one another, as more ANBU just jumped out from no where.

As the bodies of the ANBU slowly built up over the already dead corpses, Ryozo had gotten bored of where they where fighting. "How about we change the location slightly?" He looked at an ANBU, as he seemed to be asking him, while holding their swords against one another.

The ANBU ninja, only nodded before their swords broke apart and they jumped down the battlefield to be close by a river. So it was a fair one on one fight with Ryozo and the ANBU, their blades had clashed for hours on end, or it seemed like that before Ryozo grew bored of him as well and slit his throat, departing his head from his shoulders.

Senichi had too much blood over him to know what colour the cloths where before he had started fighting the ANBU ninja's. He had quickly gone back to back with Suichi. "How about the old one two Suichi?" He grinned slightly.

"Yeah we may as well" Suichi had answered, as he placed his sword into his right hand, and Senichi placed his into his left, grabbing one another's hands they then spun around slashing what ever was behind, beside or in front of them.

The ANBU has slowly stopped coming out of no where, as Ryozo soon joined back with Senichi and Suichi, and the three could see the weakening line in the ANBU, jumping behind the final one Ryozo held him to the ground with his sword to the back of his neck. "What was the meaning of this ANBU run in? We've been told we we're free from any ANBU attacks like this" Ryozo looked at Senichi and Suichi.

The ANBU only answered "The Hokage told us to come and kill who ever was around this area at a given time"

"And your going to say it was only us in this area aren't you…? You didn't kill any women, children, anyone did you, or any one else from the ANBU?" Senichi said looking at the ANBU that was motionless on the floor

"No" The Man Answered "I hadn't killed any one, but the other members of this ANBU division had killed a number of children, and people who wouldn't be able to defend themselves against and attack"

Ryozo's eyes shrunk to a disliking of the ANBU who was in front of him, as he had gripped his sword tighter than before. "How many other divisions of ANBU are there?" Ryozo said keen to await an answer

"I'm sorry I can't say that" The ANBU just finished his sentence as Ryozo's blade had gone right threw his neck.

"Just the answer I wanted to here…Come on looks like we've got to teach this Hokage, a lesson or two, in fair play…" Ryozo smirked. "We'll meet back here at nine tonight, and if anyone follows you, don't hesitate to kill them"

With that the three had left the spot going into different directions


	2. Nine Sharpe

Ryozo

Ryozo was standing outside his house, as he had put the key into the lock some shadow in the back ground had caught his eye as the shadow jumped away. As Ryozo had turned the key, right behind his ear a constant beeping could be heard… he thought nothing of it until he got changed into his Amour and looked at his blood coated cloths and found something flashing green. He picked it up of his cloths as he walked out grabbing his sword and attaching it to the belt of his amour, locking his door and then placed the tracer onto a random pedestrian's back before disappearing into the night.

Senichi

Senichi was walking back with Suichi most of the way back to their houses. They had noticed they where being followed by some masked people in the shadows of the trees. They both had drawn their swords from the covers and stood back to back to one another looking around with their eyes half closed.

"Hump…?" Suichi wondered "Where are they?

"Well we we're being followed" Senichi had said before they put their swords away and the two that had followed them jumped down in front of them with swords to Senichi's and Suichi's throat.

"Thought so" Suichi said as he had looked up at one in front of him, with half a mask over his face, and a giant claw on his hand that wasn't on the handle of the sword, with rosy lips that turned into a grin.

"Well someone isn't going to be leaving here" The man said to Suichi

"Yeah, besides I'm pretty sure that's why you have all of them kunai's and other objects in your back pouch" Suichi laughed as he had reached into his pouch and drew out a kunai and held it against his sword.

"You think one kunai will be able to disarm me…? Your stupid for one of the deadly three men" The man's lips had gone to lead Suichi to believe that he had doubts about having come to face them off

"I'm pretty sure, you know I can do this" He smirks as with a slash the mans knuckles had been slashed, with the finger tips being held on with just a small stretch of skin, then the sword which he had welded dropped onto the floor between the two. "How sure we're you I couldn't do that then"

The man held his hand in his other as it somewhat healed. "Well you may have disarmed me, but you'll never kill me" The man smirked once more as Suichi threw the kunai right through the center of his forehead, as the man slowly feel to the floor.

"Not kill you aye..?" he laughed as he looked at the man, then turned to look at Senichi who had already killed the man who was meant to target him.

"You took your time didn't you Suichi" Senichi laughed throwing the motionless body to the side as the mask feel of the body. "Hump… this mask could come in hand" Senichi had picked it up and put it into his bag before disappearing out of sight.

Suichi looked at both the bodies as they weren't from the Hidden Leaf Village, but the Land Of Stone, he took the headband from one of them, then burnt both the bodies before disappearing himself to get his amour.

Back At The Meeting Point

It was getting late, almost to the hour nine itself, as Ryozo had paced back and forth a number of times, and his amour causing a grinding sound as he walked. "Their taking their time" He thought to himself, as both Senichi and Suichi walked towards him.

"Your both late!" He shouted at them both waiting for them to tell him why they we're late.

Suichi threw the headband towards Ryozo's feet, he glanced at the headband for a less than a second before his eyes widened. "Seems you've got us into a lot Ryozo" Suichi spoke to him.

"Not me, we've all done this, seems as though we will be taking on more than we ourselves can handle" Ryozo spoke picking up the headband looking closer at it "Its defiantly one from Iwagakure."

"We figured that much out on the way here Ryozo he don't need you telling us what we already know" Senichi said as he glared at Ryozo.

"Let me just point out to you two, that all of those ANBU that we had killed earlier, weren't just from the Hidden Leaf Village, but from the Sand Village, The Village Hidden In The Waterfall, And Iwagakure itself, so before you go and act all high and mighty, check everything else" Ryozo threw the headband to one side as it landed on top of one of the dead ANBU's from before and landed with a thud cracking the mask which covered his face.

Suichi was looking at where the headband landed "Well what are we going to do about this all Ryozo, or Suichi, got any ideas about this?"


	3. Ryozo Caught?

"Right have you all got that…?" Ryozo said as he looked at both Suichi and Senichi, and they both nodded their heads. Senichi and Suichi picked up their helmets putting them under their arms, and then stopping either side of Ryozo. "Ready then?" Ryozo looked at both of them from one shoulder to the other.

"Sure we are" Senichi said as he looked up at the sky and smirked to himself before placing his helmet over his head.

"Okay, Konoha first then" Suichi said as he placed his helmet also on his head. Then on that note, all three of them left the burnt area where they where, and headed towards Konoha.

As they soon got down the main gate to Konoha, they had found that they where being watched by the ANBU of the area. Ryozo gave a nod towards Suichi and Senichi, as the two disappeared and Ryozo was left alone just as the ANBU jumped down from the trees and out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well what do we have here guys?" One of the ANBU said, that only had half a mask covering his face and chips where cut out of the half he had on.

"Looks like someone who thinks he can rule over us doesn't it Tiger?" another answered as he took her hood of with a sword sticking out of her back.

"So I take it you're the elite of the ANBU to stay behind in so little numbers then?" Ryozo smirked as he had counted ten ANBU ninja's, and placed a hand on his sword. With the ANBU quickly jumping to slash him, within second Ryozo had disappeared then reappeared just behind where they had jumped.

"What the?!" The ANBU ninja's had all shouted it, as their heads slowly turned to face him. A smirk had crossed his face as he looked at them.

"Well, aren't we slow" Ryozo said as his sword tapped onto his shoulder. As the ANBU had landed, one of them started screaming in pain, with the shock of landing caused their arm to burst of and blood sprayed over the trees and the grass around him. "Aren't we heavy footed then?" Ryozo smirked once more towards the ANBU who was screaming in pain. "If your landings we're softer you would survive to the end of this glorious day!"

"As… If…" The words the ANBU had said just before he collapsed of blood lose, with the female member running over to catch him before he hit the ground. Ryozo quickly got between the man and the female as his sword pointed towards her. The female ninja soon stopped dead in he tracks as his sword ran through her mask and was just scrapping the skin on her nose.

"So you're the Medical ninja of this group then" Ryozo quickly jumped to the conclusion with the female trembling with the cold blade being pulled out of her mask.

"Yes…I am" She answered Ryozo.

The others of the group had disappeared thinking that Ryozo was going to be caught unaware of the presence. Then they appeared above where Ryozo was throwing everything they had in the ninja packs towards him.

Ryozo held up the male who was on the floor unconscious in front of him taking the kunai's and spike's into his chest. The two that had thrown the equipments eyes had widened.

One, two, three, four…Where is five?!" Ryozo thought to himself as he had appeared behind him with the sword to his throat. "You think that will work?" Ryozo couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it has done hasn't it?" He smirked softly as his blade pressed against his neck.

"True, true, but then again it may not have, if I didn't let it…" Ryozo's hand held the blade of the ANBU's in his hand softly as it began to quiver slightly.

"PUT YOUR HAND DOWN! NOW!" The ANBU thought he'd best make himself feel in power, as Ryozo's had lowered down by his side. "Now, place Alex on the floor softly, and step away from him!"

"Shut ya mouth" Ryozo said, placing the ANBU onto the floor then stepping away from him.

"No, I won't shut my mouth!" The ANBU shouted at him "You caught so live with it Ninja or what ever you think you are" The ANBU smirked, as the cold blade suddenly stopped shaking and Ryozo also smirked along with the straightening.


	4. The Gates Are In Sight

Senichi and Suichi where walking towards the gate of Konoha, as they where both on alert for anyone who looked to be a threat to them.

"Man, this is taking to long Senichi" Suichi groaned as he walked, "We should have been there by now, why are we going so slow? It only makes it easier for the enemy to catch us"

"Be calm, you'll get rewarded for it Suichi, after all, you can enjoy your little blood bath, when we're both inside the village" A grin crossed Senichi's face as he looked at the village gates. "Such as now Suichi, you can handle these guys can't you?" The two stopped as they looked at a small line of ANBU ninja's standing there.

"If it's the same guys as before" Suichi laughed, while spinning around, "They'll be a piece of cake!" Suichi stopped spinning then looked at them "Well who is first?!"

The ANBU line all drew their swords at once "You fight one of us, you fight us all ninja!" one of them shout at Suichi as though he was the dominate one of the group.

"That's wonderful! Just what I wanted to hear!" Suichi laughed pointing his sword towards the ANBU ninja "I'll start with you." Senichi had stepped back, at just that moment the cover over Suichi's sword had ripped its way through the Ninja's chest, "My, my, look how weak your leader really is!"

"You jerk!" Another ANBU ninja said as he slashed for Suichi.

"Well isn't someone angry" Suichi just stepped to the side of the falling blade then ran his hand up to grab the ANBU's neck. "What's you relation to this dead man then…? Husband, brother, or cousin, it can't be just because you worked under him… Although the Ninja's in your village do seem to be rather pathetic to me"

"Shut up!" The ANBU managed to say before Suichi's grip tightened around her throat. Her hand dropped to her side, as she pointed her finger towards Senichi "Get…Him…" Soon after her words we're said the ANBU had jumped into mid air and rammed their swords onto what they thought was Senichi.

"Well, Suichi, seems your getting slower at this" a smirk crossed Senichi's face as he sat on the ANBU that had slammed his sword through his team mates, kneeling in fear of what he could do.

"What…Have…I…Done…" His eyes shock in fear, "I've killed them…All of them…"

"Maybe you should have looked then stupid boy" Senichi's fingers threw into the mans side sending him into a tree. "Maybe now you'll lose some of your compassion, after all it's your fault their dead" Senichi jumped over to the boy removing his mask to get a look at his face. "Hump…I'll be back for you boy"

Suichi was growing bored of the girl who wasn't going to answer his question "Damn it answer me woman!" He threw her into the group, as his face turned into anger, and he stepped onto her throat "Right, once more, what's you relation to this man?" He dropped the dead body on top of her. "Well…going to answer?"

"What's it matter to you anyway…? No one in this village would tell you anything" The ANBU looked up at him, trying to push his foot off the ANBU's throat.

"Well, that's true; I was just thinking I could carve it into his grave for you, seeing as you won't be able to be at his funeral!" He laughed seductively, then slammed his sword threw the ANBU's chest.

"Wait!" Senichi's sword scrapped her chest to stop Suichi's.

"What, you told me I could kill them! Then you ended up killing most of them! Let me kill this one!" Suichi demanded.

"We're going to need her, we'll find out some information about this village, as we wait for Ryozo to catch up to us" Senichi had pushed Suichi of the ANBU and helped the ANBU back to their feet. "Come on Suichi get up."

"I don't see why you're going to treat 'that thing' with better respect than me! I'm your team mate she is the enemy!" He got up whipping the small dot of blood from his mouth. "We'll we're we going to hide then…?"

"That problem is sorted" Senichi looked towards the ANBU. "Well?" The ANBU pointed to a distant tree, as both Senichi and Suichi carried her over to the spot.

"Well, why do we exactly need this ANBU to help us get around this lousy village" Suichi glared at Senichi as the reached the tree.

"The ANBU can get us inside this village without having the problem of being discovered, and could give us valuable information about the Hokage at that, so we know what to do when we meet him or her" Senichi had answered, putting the ANBU against the tree. "But no more talk until Ryozo gets here, because that thing there needs to rest."

"Can't it at least take of its mask of, after all we're showing our faces to it" Suichi had demanded

"Fine then, if you insist" Senichi had kneeled down, with the ANBU feeling frightened of what might happen, the ANBU moved as close to the tree as possible. "I hope you don't mind, but could you remove your mask for us please?"

The ANBU nodded, and then took of the mask, with hair falling down to her neck in length, and blue eyes blinked at them both. As Suichi's mouth seemed to drop stunned. "It's…A…Girl…?" Suichi started to question himself "They let beautiful girls like this join the ANBU…?"


	5. Friend Or Foe?

"My, my, someone seems to be getting their feelings back" Ryozo grinned as he had spoke, none of the other ANBU dared to say a word, as they laid their gagging for air

"My, my, someone seems to be getting their feelings back" Ryozo grinned as he had spoke, none of the other ANBU dared to say a word, as they laid their gagging for air. "Yet it took five to catch me… How many would you lose against three of us..?" Ryozo grin faded as he clenched the blade, snapping it into two.

"How about you calm down now!" The ANBU ninja screamed at him, hoping that Ryozo wouldn't do anything drastic toward him "Please! I'll do anything, DON'T KILL ME!" He got down behind Ryozo pleading for his life.

"So…This is how bad the ANBU sink without anyone to fight" Ryozo sighed with despair, as a rustle came from the bushes behind them, with both the ANBU's and Ryozo's eyes glinting towards the gap.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The ANBU screamed louder than before, as he wanted it to be someone who was stronger than he, yet on his side. "COME OUT!"

"Quiet you're blabbing…" Ryozo gave him a kick in the side sending the ANBU into a tree knocking him out. "Okay, now come out and state your business being here…" Ryozo's eyes once again looked over towards the bush.

A female ninja appeared behind him, within a black top, and padding worn underneath the top, and very tight fitting trousers, as he hair was that of a dark purple, coming down to just shoulder neck in length. "I'm, Layla, and my business here is to talk to you about some problems I've been hearing."

She held a katana against his neck, and a kunai against his back. "I suggest you answer the questions for me now…Who or what are you, and what is your business being within Konoha, has my village done something to anger you at this stage…?"

Ryozo felt right to answer her questions that he'd been asked. "My name is Ryozo, experiment of Iwagakure, and not only has Konoha angered me and my comrades, but such other villages, as the sand, and mist village, also including my home town, has tried to kill us."

"But you're dumb enough to get caught then…?" She asked him as she pressed both the kunai and katana firmly against his skin.

"Not dumb enough, I let myself get caught, but you ruined the fun." Ryozo grabbed her by the hair throwing her up and over his shoulder into a tree. "Now what is it you really wanted to talk to me about girl…?" Ryozo now sounding slightly annoyed at this pointed, and he pushed his foot against her stomach to stop her from moving.

"I've…" She coughed out some blood over Ryozo's foot as she had tried to think what to say "I've come to ask about your group, and if I could be part of it…?"

"What makes you so sure we want a girl within our mist?" Ryozo considered the thought, but as he seemed to be slightly annoyed with everyone disturbing his fun, he didn't think about it for very long.

"Because! I know I can be helpful to you in one way or another! Whether it is information about any villages! Or the Kage's that are within that village! I will help you! You can even use my body as a shield!" Layla shouted towards Ryozo determined to make his mind up for him.

"I don't mean that you idiot!" Ryozo shouted back towards her "If you want to help us, you've got to have a reason too! No one turns against their own village without having a reason for doing it!"

"O…" The girl looked down, as Ryozo now took his foot off her.

"Tell you want, if we can get into and out of Konoha alive, I'll put it towards the other two about letting you join, okay…?" Ryozo smiled slightly "But that doesn't mean you can take away all of my fun like you just did!"

"Yes sir, I won't!" The girl now shot up to her feet, sheathing her katana, and giving Ryozo a solute.

"Don't get cocky; we still have to find the others." Ryozo glanced at her. "But first, kill that ANBU ninja there…" He pointed towards the young ninja he kicked against the tree "Go on killing him wouldn't prove much, but it will stop your bonds that you have."

"Okay…" The girl approached the man, only to realize that his mask had fallen off his face, and she could see that it was none other than her brother, she came to a dead stop in her tracks "What...are...you…doing…here?" She looked at her brother, pulling her katana from its sheath, and held it against his neck.

"I'm sorry, sis, I wanted in…" The boy coughed up blood as he looked down slightly. "Well I guess this is good bye then"

"Yeah, it is" She ran the sword right across his neck, leading her brother to a quick and easy death, as she turned to smile slightly towards Ryozo, with the odd tear rolling down her cheek.

"Something wrong…?" Ryozo asked her as he raised his hand to push the hair out off his eye. "O you killed him then…"

"Yes…" She looked down as she sheathed her sword "Well, finding your friends won't be easy in these woods"

"That's true" Ryozo replied as, both him, and Layla jumped into the tree and went to look for his comrades.


	6. Kairi Comes To Face

"So, tell us about yourself?" Senichi asked, as Suichi's mouth still seemed to dangle down wide open.

"Well, can you please just shut that guys mouth, its kind of annoying, anyone would think he has never seen a girl before" The female replied as she let down her hair now, and it went down to her waist, and blew within the wind.

"If you say…" Senichi turned to glare at Suichi. "Shut you mouth…" However Suichi never responded, and Senichi just kicked the bottom of his chin to shut it himself.

"What was that for!?" Suichi screamed as he held the bottom of his chin. "That hurt!"

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the lady instead of her figure then"

The female just giggled softly. "Well, what is it you wanted to know about me?" She asked, still giggling from Suichi having been kicked.

"Your name, personal information, and such hobbies, which could help me if I wanted to ask you out on a date" Suichi asked her.

"You idiot!" Senichi punched him down on the head this time. "You don't need to ask her out on a date yet, wait until we're done here!" Senichi sighed softly. "Well, he got one thing right, your name would be important, as well as why you're here, including why you are wishing to work with us so easily."

"My name is…Kairi, and if you really want to know the reason, I would call it revenge, seeing as I am not actually from Konoha, I am one of their 'special' forces used to go on missions that no one else wants to go on. I am expendable, and they can easily find another one to fill my place." The female flicked her hair away from her hair, and Suichi now feel back in a sort of joy being able to gaze up at her eyes.

"Well, Kairi, why do you still seek revenge that isn't enough to start something like this off." Senichi said as his gaze drifted down to Suichi. "He really doesn't help a lot does he…" He mumbled to himself as he returned his gaze to the female.

"Well, true, it isn't, like I said I am not actually from Konoha, I am from the land of waves, and have very little memories of my parents, or any friends that lived there. All I can actually remember is Konoha ninja's coming into our house and killing near enough everyone within it. The ones they thought would have the best chance of survival they took with them, and trained us to be one of the best ninja's in history." She sighed softly, and turned to look at the ground away from Senichi.

Just then Suichi managed to stand up, and tapped onto the females shoulder. "Don't worry about it, well crush Konoha in order to help you as well, but there are two things I need to ask you…the first is, about getting into Konoha and the second is, can I please have your phone number!?" Suichi screamed as he held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Right, you're really embarrassing me now Suichi…" Senichi glared at him. "I'm sorry about my friend, can you just give him your phone number to make him shut up." Senichi's fists clenched tight as though he was ready to knock Suichi out within a single punch.

"Sure, I don't mind anyway" The female took the piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it, then handed it straight back to Suichi. "But, what is it you really need to know about Konoha…?"

"Well, first we have to find out friend, Ryozo, he was behind us, stuck in a slight bother, with a number of Konoha's ANBU, and we need to have him here before we can tell you anything about our actual mission. I'm sorry, it's the way it is."

"Well, lets go find your friend them." Kairi smiled for a moment, as she looked up in the sky, watching a bird fly over her head. "Your friend is this way…" She pointed just west from were they where, and jumped through the trees, with Suichi and Senichi following her.

"How could she tell that from a single bird…?" Suichi asked Senichi. "It normally takes the bird to land, and give them a detailed description of the area before they can guess, doesn't it?"

"Remember she said she is one of the best in Konoha, so we have to trust her for now" Senichi grabbed a hold of his swords hilt, just incase she was leading them into a trap.

"No need to bother" She looked over her shoulder as she came to a stop. "If you don't want me to go with you, I don't have to. After all, right now all you have to do is follow the blood foot prints your friend left behind." She pointed towards the floor.

"Its nothing to do with you, its just that, you might not know who is hiding around a single corner here, as well as us." Senichi's hand lightened of his sword as he looked at Kairi.

"Well, that's more like it, but between us three, I've got quiet good hearing" She tapped her ear softly. "So no need to worry, I'll hear if anyone is coming anywhere near us." She smiled and ran through the forest once more.

Senichi and Suichi followed her, with a small smile on both their faces, as the back of Ryozo seemed to come into their view, with a girl holding a sword behind him, As she slashed down right from his head to his feet.

Both Senichi and Suichi stopped dead in their tracks, holding back Kairi from running any further. "Don't go any closer" They both whispered to her, so no one else could even hear a word they said. As the day suddenly seemed to go dark within a few seconds.


	7. The Shadow

A shaded figure appeared on the top of a tree, and looked down towards the body that was in half, and Layla who had slashed down at it

A shaded figure appeared on the top of a tree, and looked down towards the body that was in half, and Layla who had slashed down at it. "You really think I am that stupid?" The figure said just load enough for her to here.

Layla now turned around to look up at the tree, as her eyes grew wide, and saw who it was. "Ry…ozo…"

"Besides, that act with you and your brother, was really rubbish… It was just pure chakra, and after about 5 minutes, he was gone." Ryozo now appeared behind her, grabbing the sword within his hand.

"Who is she?" Suichi said, as he looked towards Kairi, then back towards the other girl. "Damn! Why couldn't we have met both of them! Then I could have got two phone numbers!"

"Your, not to focused are you?" Senichi said as he looked towards Suichi.

Kairi now slapped him across the face. "Can't you just work on one girl you weirdo!" She screamed.

"Hmp." Ryozo pulled the sword from Layla's hands, and turned to look towards Senichi and Suichi.

"Urh…" Suichi rubbed his cheek as he looked towards Ryozo. "I think he has seen us now."

"Good, he needs to know we're here." Senichi answered Suichi. As Ryozo now picked up Layla and appeared beside them.

"Well, who's the chick?" Ryozo asked throwing Layla onto the ground.

"My name is Kairi" The girl answered softly. "And I'm here to help you get revenge on Konoha, for what they have done to my family." Her eyes glanced down towards Layla now.

"You know her?" Ryozo asked as he too looked down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that right now… But enough about me, how do you actually think you are going to get within Konoha, as everyone within the village is looking for you at the moment?" She asked placing a finger onto her lips thinking.

"That's where you two would come into play." Senichi now answered taking the words right out of Ryozo's mouth.

"And also where these masks would come in handy." Suichi pulled out three masks, each with an individual drawing on them.

Ryozo reached out to take the one with a dragon on the side of it, and the other side was covered with black. Then Senichi took the one with a twirl that ran over the middle of his nose and outwards. However, Suichi got stuck with the most boring one out of the lot, having just a plan black and white mask to wear.

"So, how will you find the Hokage…?" Layla said, as she now got to her feet. "Besides you won't get into the village within them cloths with you…Plus, if you do make us go within the village, what's to say we will do as you say…?"

"Well, that's where these come in handy…" Senichi said, with a small grin on his face as he raised a hand ready to hit Layla.

"No…" Kairi said as she slapped Layla across the face sending her twirling into a tree. "After all, with her knocked out cold, it will force the Hokage to come to the hospital, and see what had happened to her at that."

"Can I ask, where the hospital is?" Suichi said, as he had never been to the village before.

"Its in the" Just as Kairi was going to answer, someone interrupted her.

"The north of the village, and we are currently within the south, so we need to be able to manage to get all the way through the village without being detected by anyone." Ryozo answered.

"How did you know that?" Kairi now thinking how someone who has never been to Konoha could know that.

"I've been here once in my past… Something I never wished to re-visit, but seems I have no choice in what I am doing right now." Ryozo gave a swift reply, as both Senichi and Suichi looked shocked at the idea.

Layla, now starting to move managed to roll over with blood dripping down her face. "You bitch…" She said as she whipped her hand over her head, as she jumped onto her feet.

"Really now?" Kairi grinned as she kicked Layla straight back onto the tree face first. "Next time I wouldn't even bother getting up" She smiled sweetly towards Senichi. "Well, we'll both be seeing you guys later." She winking and gave a piece sign. as she now picked up Layla on her shoulder, and went running through the main gate.

"Well, she's some what different to the rest of the people here…" Senichi said softly, as he leaned against the tree.

Suichi looked down towards the small puddle of blood from Layla. "I didn't even get her number yet…" Suichi sighed.

"Is that all you can think about right now?" Ryozo said, giving him a light smack around the back of his head.

"Yes" Suichi gave a soft reply as he now stood up.

"Well, we've got bigger things to worry about now, as this too, will create a large opening for us to get into the village, but then we have to get into the hospital." Ryozo looked up at the sky, waiting for a small sign.

"Hokage-Sama!" Kairi screamed as she ran all the way to the hospital, as birds flew away in all directions.

"That's it, lets go!" Ryozo said, as the three of them cleared the wall to Konoha in one jump.


	8. The Hokage's Thoughts

"Hokage-Sama" Kairi shouted as she ran along the village's streets. "Hokage-Sama! Where are you?"

Layla now beginning to stir "Hokage-Sama…"

"Shut up…"Kairi mumbled down towards her, as she turned a corner knocking Layla's head against it, making her pass out once again. With not Kairi grinned softly, as she could beat Layla around all she wanted to right now.

But, just as she was about to turn the corner to hit Layla's head once again the Hokage now jumped down with Shizune beside her. "What is it you wanted?"

"I need your help! She got attacked by the three ninja's who are trying to get into the village, and is barely able to stay conscious for more than five seconds!" Kairi's eyes looked down towards Layla, as she tried to fake a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Get her to the hospital; I will be there shortly…" The Hokage and Shizune turned away from Kairi, and jumped back towards the Hokage's office.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama!" Kairi bowed softly as she ran to the hospital hitting Layla against anything that was on the street at that time.

"Tsunade-Sama…" Shizune turned to look at the Hokage sitting in the chair. "You've got to go and help her. You can't just let her die within the hospital bed"

"I know Shizune!" Tsunade slammed her hand onto the desk to gain silence from her assistant. "But, I have to deal with these three ninja's that are attacking Konoha at the moment!"

"Tsunade-Sama…If we are able to help this girl, then we could possibly learn the attacks of these ninja's, as well as a sort of appearance from them."

"That could be true Shizune, and for your sake, it had better be" Tsunade glared towards Shizune, and walked out of her office. "Well are you coming? I need your help too you know"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Shizune ran to catch up with the Hokage, then started to walk beside her.

"Shizune, did you notice that most of the damage on that girl was actually on her head?" Tsunade turned to look at Shizune, as she stretched her arm out running it along the edge of the way.

"No, I didn't actually notice that" Shizune looked down for a moment, feeling quiet stupid, as she should have noticed the damage to the girl as well.

"Shizune! We need to get Kakashi, and Gai! This treatment could be worse than it looks! As these three ninja could possibly be targeting this girl for some reason!" Tsunade demanded, near enough shouting right into Shizune's ear.

"Alright Tsunade-Sama" Shizune now ran off to where Kakashi and Gai normally train hoping that they would be there, as they normally try to settle a certain score.

Now Tsunade trailed off into her own thoughts, as she wasn't even able to leave the building of which he office was in, as she caught a glimpse off three people wearing masks jumping from roof to roof.

"Oi!" She shouted out towards them. "Come here!"

But, they seemed to ignore her, as they all looked around to see where they were.

"Does this look familiar…?" Senichi asked towards Ryozo.

"Yeah, we're at the Hokage monument…" Ryozo said slightly frustrated. "And it looks as though they have a new person in charge of the village now…"

"How can you possibly tell that?" Suichi said as he looked up towards him.

"There is a fifth statue that has been added to the Hokage... and last time I was here, the third guy was in charge…"

"But, then wouldn't it make it two people, instead of one?" Suichi asked, as he hadn't heard about the crisis that feel upon Konoha.

"No, seeing as the forth has been dead for a long time, after he had sealed a tailed fox demon into a newly born baby" Senichi gave as an answer. "Everyone pretty much new about that, no matter where you had come from"

"Well, I obviously didn't then did I" Suichi gave a most stubborn response towards Senichi.

However, Tsunade had heard their whole convocation, and gathered that they where up to something right now. Yet, they still paid no attention to her, as she kept calling out for them to come close.

Finally, Tsunade came to a conclusion that they must have been from the ANBU division known as root, and decide it would be best to leave them alone, for now. But she will ask to see them after the dilemma with the three rogue ninja.


	9. At the Hospital

Kairi, now pacing back and forth along the side of a wall, as she was trying to act as though she wanted Tsunade and Shizune to hurry up and arrive. She walked up towards a number of the nurses and the doctors and even asked them how long it would take for them to get there.

"Er…Miss" Kairi spoke, just as Tsunade turned the corner to the hospital bed.

"So, where is my patient?" Tsunade looked towards Kairi, and then towards the nurse.

"She is just in here Hokage-Sama" The nurse bowed and opened the door to Layla's room, then backed away from the door.

Tsunade now walked into the room, and put her hand onto Layla's head. "Hmp… Do you actually know what happened to her?" Tsunade turned to look at Kairi. "And besides, who are you exactly?"

"No I don't actually know what happened to her. I was doing my daily training just outside of the village, and found her with a number of other people who had been killed by the ninja. Also you wouldn't of known about me, because I am from the Root core of Konoha." Kairi gave a soft smile, of actually being able to lie so easily towards the said 'best' ninja in Konoha.

"Well, Kairi, could you possibly take two of my best ninja to where you had found her then?"

"Sure, I can do that…" Kairi turned, trying to remember where she had made contact with Senichi and Suichi.

"Good to know, and don't worry Layla will be fine by the time you get back. She may still be sleeping though…" Tsunade now smiled softly towards Kairi.

"That's good to know as well Hokage-Sama" Kairi bowed towards Tsunade.

Kakashi, Gai and Shizune entered the room one after the other. As they all bowed towards Tsunade.

"Kakashi, Gai and Shizune, I want you three to go with Kairi to an area where these ninja's have said to have been." Tsunade turned to Kairi. "And can you please wait outside for the moment; I need to discuss major issues, with which you shouldn't hear."

"Sure, I don't mind" Kairi no walked outside shutting the door behind her, as she knew they are going to be told to keep an eye on her now. As it is normally what happens.

"Right, Kakashi, I want you to get Naruto, and Sakura with you, as well as Sai to come here and met me right now. As he has worked within the Root core, in which that girl has come from. And Gai I want you to get your whole team together now! Shizune! Get four of your best ninja together as well!" Tsunade banged onto the desk as within seconds they where all gone from her sight.

Tsunade looked towards Layla who was on the bed motionless, walking over towards her. Then softly ran a hand throughout Layla's hair softly, feeling the lumps on the top of her head.

"What could have done this…" Tsunade looked up for a moment. "No way them ninja's did this to her" She looked down at her cloths for any other marks, although none appeared. "Hmm… I think I've got an idea" Tsunade walked towards the door and opened it to look straight at Kairi. "You."

"Me…?" Kairi pointed to herself, as she didn't actually know what she was going on about

"Yes, you, what did you do to Layla" She glared down towards her "Your face… I recognize your face from somewhere… I just can't remember where…"

"It was probably from a random party… I've been to a large number in my time, and am probably known from that" She smiled softly, rubbing the back of her head. "But what do you mean, about me doing something to Layla? As I have barely seen her before this."

"You know what I mean, all of her injuries are only on her head, and no where else, how comes?" Tsunade gripped the side of the door, crushing it under the pressure.

"Hokage-Sama!" Shizune came running along with three men, and Kurenai as well.

"Hold that woman down!" Tsunade demanded, as with her hand she pointed towards Kairi.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let it end her for me" She grinned softly, then jumped up, managing to take out Shizune, and her other four ninja who where with her.

"Damn it!" Tsunade punched a hole through the wall, and looked down at the ground. "Shizune! You call these your best men! You let her slip right through your finger tips! Now I've got to worry about her as well! Get out off my sight!" Tsunade glared towards Shizune, and then turned towards the room which Layla was within, slamming the door right behind her.

The window which had been shut for the whole duration off this, now seemed to be open, but no one had managed to get up and opened it. A single man now sat on the side of the bed which Layla was within.

"And you're the Hokage I take it?" The figure let only his mask show, which had a dragon on it. As a second jumped down in front of the door.

"Yes, and I am here to protect this village…And I take it you're one of the ninja's who have been killing my ninja" She looked behind her as the dirty blonde crushed the lock for the door, so no one could possibly get within the room.

"Well, she has heard of us how nice…Aye Ryozo…" The second man grinned, and a third jumped down within the window.

"Now, this is a fight between the Hokage, and Ryozo, no one else shall interfere with this… None of your ninja, not either me or Senichi…" Suichi grinned as he never liked his mask much to wear it.


	10. The Hokage's Preperations

Both Senichi and Suichi had now disappeared from the hospital. Only to leave Ryozo stay behind, along with Tsunade, who doesn't seem to be in the best of spots so far.

"So, we'll be meeting you for a fight. Tomorrow at noon. If you actually wish to make any preparations you can…Say the odd extra or two shinobi to help you in your little fight."

Tsunade could only laugh softly at his gesture. "I thought it would have been just me and you. And your allowing me to bring more men? Boy, your going to fall like a fly!"

Ryozo, now softly grinning with excitement, only gave her a swift solute, before disappearing himself to go and find Senichi and the others.

The second Ryozo had disappeared Tsunade turned towards the broken door, sighing softly, within a swift kick from her left leg, she has kicked a whole through the door. "Shizune! Get as many teams as you can and report right back towards my office! Make sure you get Naruto! Sakura! And Shikamaru! These three will prove helpful to the village right now!"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama!" Shizune now ran off to go and find the three she had asked for, as well as thinking of any other ninja who she could use.

**Two Hours After Shizune Leaving**

Tsunade now found to be within the Hokage's office right in the center of Konoha, she could be found to be sat on her chair lost in her own thought. As both Kakashi and Gai where pacing back and forth waiting for the ninja's to finally come to the office.

The door now finally flew open. "Hokage-Sama!" Shizune shouted. "I've got Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji!" She now stood their panting as the five announced ninja walked within and stood shoulder to shoulder.

"What is it Granny!" Naruto demanded wanting to know why he got pulled away from his training for.

"Its, a certain mission… with which you five have to be prepared to die for…" Tsunade's eyes now glared, and glanced over them all. Catching both Naruto and Sakura, take a step backwards as their mouths dropped. However, for Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru stood their silently.

"What… Do you mean…'Die'?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Well, I doubt you will die at that. After all you going to have the best ninja's working along side you. Such as Kakashi, and Gai." She smirked softly. "However, for all of you, which you now have finally something in common. Your going to start you first… S-Rank mission today…"

"S…Rank…" Naruto now stopped to remember what he had heard about the ranks of missions. "But that's Hokage level!" He screamed, now running around like he had no brain within him at all.

"Yes you idiot." Sakura sighed, as she gave him a quick punch around the back of the head to get him to stop.

"Well, get all of your equipment ready by 10 tomorrow. We've got to set out and arrive at a destination by 12"

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Four of them shouted.

"But, this is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's going to be your thinking, and Jutsu's that could actually save the whole village, Shikamaru Nara. Plus I need you to think of a strategy before we go into a fight with these enemies. Judging on what I've heard, they like to use weapons, from a great era in time. And do not work well with Jutsu's." Tsunade's eyes now stayed fixed on Shikamaru. "That era would be that of the samurai…They trained greatly within their sword techniques, and it would be bad to end up fighting these people one to one."

Kakashi now coughed softly, as he walked over towards them. "Right, you all need to go into teams of two. Me and Gai will both be going with Sakura, seeing as she will be the medical ninja of the group, and will need protecting greatly. Naruto, you're with Kiba as your fighting style is almost the same. Neji, you're with Shikamaru."

"But…But! Why do I have to be with him?" Naruto pointed his finger at Kiba "He sucks at fighting! Come on! Even Chouji could beat this guy!"

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered within his ear "Chouji could probably beat you too… He'll make you into a swish pancake, and he would probably eat you too…" Kiba grinned evilly. "Even though you don't look that tasty"

"Everyone! Get out of my office! Now! I need to think!" Everyone now left Tsunade's office, expect for Shizune who had now finally caught her breath. "Shizune… Will you fight?"

All Shizune could do was laugh nervously. "Hokage-Sama, you know I'm a medic before a ninja."

"I know, but right now we need as much help as we can. These people have taken out most of our ANBU force, and can't be taken lightly!" She thumped onto her desk before standing up.

"Alright Hokage-Sama…" Shizune paused on the thought of fighting, even against the people who have taken out the forces.

"Good, now go and get some rest we're all going to need to defeat these men!" Tsunade smiled as the both walked out of the office, and towards their own homes.

**At Ten, Outside The Hokage's Office**

All of the ninja expect one could be found outside the Hokage's office. And that would happen to be Kakashi, the white haired ninja, who always liked to be late when he was going anywhere.

"Right, so Naruto, you and Kiba will have to separate the four ninja's apart, where as Gai, and Kakashi when he gets here will have to fight as well as protecting Sakura. Shizune, and Sakura shall keep watch just incase they have had any more 'friends' come along to join the fight. And Tsunade, said that she would want to fight the red haired one herself." This was just the sum of what Shikamaru's plan was as he went on to explaining it now in great detail to everyone.

"Wait?! So who am I against then!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger to himself.

"Naruto, your going to be working alongside Neji, as you two both have eyes that could probably see anything coming towards them. Plus you both have fighting styles that could actually work well together if used within the correct way." Shikamaru sighed. "However, fight you will have to use your Ransengan, along with one of Kiba's attacks to split up the enimes."

"Right! So Shikamaru who are you fighting…?" He asked puzzled, as Kakashi finally arrived, walking up beside Naruto, and giving him a light thumb to the back of the head.

"Shikamaru will be fighting alongside Kiba, as he has a certain friendship with Kiba than he does with either you or Neji." Kakashi smiled softly underneath his mask. "Well what am I doing then, Shikamaru?"

"Kakashi, you're going to be fighting one of the enemies alongside Gai, as well as protecting Shizune and Sakura."

"Alright then." Kakashi nodded his head as he understood everything with just that little sum up of it"

"Well, Shikamaru are you done telling everyone what to do yet?" Tsunade looked down towards a small drawing with which he had done.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru stood up, with a soft smile upon his face. "Even though this is just a quick small sum of what the enemy could be planning. I'll change the plain if the enemy shall be in a different formation. It won't take that long at that. However, I request that no matter what, Naruto stays with Neji, and Kiba with me."

"Good Shikamaru, that's what I like to hear." She unfolded her arms.

"Granny-Tsunade! Can we finally get going now!" Naruto sighed loudly as his arms hung by his side as though he was bored out of his skull.

"Yes Naruto, we can finally leave." She couldn't help but smile softly. "I never knew you would be so bored to be fighting upon a S-Rank mission."

"Its not that its boring, its just all the standing where doing, as well as how early it is in the morning, barely anyone is awake" He sighed softly.

"Well lets get moving Naruto." Sakura smiled softly, as with Naruto blabbering, everyone apart from her had left him behind.

"Hay! You can't leave me behind!" Naruto now ran after them, with Sakura also following after him.

"Hay! You two stop playing around! This is a dangerous mission!" Tsunade now hit both Naruto and Sakura around the back of the head. As everyone now walked in a calm manor, seeing as what she had just done to both Sakura and Naruto.


	11. Opening the Fight Begin!

The day the fight between Ryozo and his newly formed group, and between the Hokage and her own group of ninja's was about to begin. As the day light finally broke, an outline of five people walking into the sun rise could be seen.

"Maybe there going to chicken out about it?" Suichi laughed, as he looked towards were the groups where meant to clash.

"I really doubt it Suichi" Senichi glared towards him, as he looked up into the sky. "After all the birds are rushing away from something." He now looked down to the direction of which he was walking.

"Ah! But your always the one to pick up on minor details! Maybe it's a little fox running back home. And yeah, well maybe" Suichi sighed knowing by now he was wrong, as it sun was clear in the sky.

"Can you two just be quiet. The Hokage has to come to protect the village… If not we're going to have fun killing everything." Ryozo looked towards both of them with a death glare. As the reached the area they where going to as he sat down placing his sword behind him.

"You two are quiet." Suichi looked towards the girl that has been travelling along side them all, as though she wasn't even there.

"Don't even talk to me" Kairi now clenched her hand to make a fist ready to hit something.

"Here comes happy." Senichi turned towards the three of them. As the Hokage and her group could be seen walking towards them.

"They're here early" Ryozo smirked now standing up having a hold of his sword, as he started to walk towards the group, with Suichi and the rest following him.

The groups now stopped in between the battlefield, with each person appearing to have two people each.

"I'll take the fat kid! And the dude in the jump suit!" Suichi said grinning. As he now couldn't be bothered to wait for anyone to say no to his request.

"Did… He… Just call me fat!?" Chouji now raring for a fight with him, everyone knew that they wouldn't be able to stop these two from having the fight.

"I've got the old guy and the one holding the pig up to her" Kairi pointed towards Kakashi and Shizune. As a light pink suddenly appeared upon her cheeks.

"I'll have the rest of them then, the other guy with the jumpsuit, as well as well, everyone apart from the Hokage that is." Senichi pointed his un-scythed sword towards Gai.

"Fine… Guess everyone's sorted then" Ryozo smirked towards Tsunade.

"Well, yeah apart from one thing though…" Tsunade spoke softly towards the group in front of them. "Your already dead." She turned to point towards a near by tree to point where a ninja was hiding.

"Ah, thanks Hokage!" Kairi grinned softly, as the clone which was within her place disappeared. As the real Kairi appeared behind Shikamaru who was hiding within the bush waiting to strike against the ninja's. "Pull a fast one aye?" She now gave him a quick punch across the face knocking him out of the bush and onto the floor.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji now screamed as he turned to face Kairi standing behind Shikamaru.

"What? Its only fair we play at your game" Kairi grinned, now knowing that she would have to fight Chouji.

"O! Fatty you're my fight leave her out of this!" Suichi ran towards Chouji, with his sword bashing against his knee as he ran along.

"You called me fat again didn't you?!" Chouji now lunged his fists towards Suichi, who simply seemed to glide himself around them.

"Well, shall we begin then… Tsunade…" Ryozo now smiled softly.

"Gladly, I've been waiting all day for this" Tsunade brushed her hair out of her face as she now punched the ground, which seemed to shatter underneath them all.

"You jerk.." Chouji gritted his teeth together as he kept throwing punches towards Suichi, as Rock Lee now appeared behind Suichi to kick down upon the back of his head.

"A jerk now? I consider myself rather funny at times." Suichi now turned side ways to grab a hold of Rock Lees foot and as well as one of Chouji's hands.

Tsuande now seemed to be looking up in the air, where both Kairi and Shizune had taken their fight. As she tried to find out where Ryozo had disappeared to. "Coward! Come out!" She screamed trying to figure it out.

"Why, just turn around" Ryozo smirked sliding his sword across her throat. "I may let you live. If you stop sending your ANBU after all of us.

"Why would I do something so stupid?" Tsuande grinned now smacking her Elbow into Ryozo's stomach forcing him to fall back away from her. As she now turned upon one of her feet to look towards him, as she glared.


	12. Tsunade And Ryozo Face Off Begin!

Tsunade now starting to punch the ground, making little tremors, with these tremors the ground now started to break. Which now caused as uneven surface to fight upon, as Ryozo now seemed to jump from rock to rock to stop himself from falling into the holes that have been appeared.

Tsunade now jumped up from the flat patch of ground, right in front of Ryozo and kicked him from his spot which seemed to send into one of these rocks that have appeared from the ground. With a number of chunks seemed to fly off the rock, with small outline of Ryozo appearing within the rock.

Ryozo now stayed still for a moment as he tried to act dead for a while. As Tsunade seemed to appear right in front of him again now grabbing him by his top, as she glared towards him. Ryozo now glaring back towards her, as he kicked her back, making Tsunade let go of him.

"Playing dead doesn't work you know" Tsunade glared towards him, as she caught her own footing by putting her hand along the floor to help her to regain her balance.

"Depends if you where an idiot or not" Ryozo smirked as he grabbed the handle of his sword, and ran towards her with a quick pace.

"Well I'm not one of them" She laughed grabbing the blade of his sword as she pulled him closer towards her, bending the sword away from her as she pulled.

"Well you're called the legendary sucker aren't you?" Ryozo smirked, swung around his bent blade around his arm.

"Well.., Maybe you have done you research this far" She smirked softly.

Ryozo now sighed as he stopped spinning his blade, to run his hand along the tip of it. As he now grabbed the very tip of his sword and bent it back to now become a regular sword.

Tsunade looked towards Ryozo with a glare in her eyes, as he straightened out his sword, as she seemed to clench her fists together. As she now ran towards Ryozo holding her right hand behind her as she ran.

Ryozo now grinned widely as he too ran towards her with an even faster speed than which he had been running than before. As he now slide his sword back into its scythe. As he now turned one of his hands into a fist hold it just like Tsunade did.

A smirk now appeared across Tsunade's face as she knew her fist could easily out power than of Ryozo's. Yet, he didn't do anything that showed he was going to do anything different to her. As they both finally met with both their fists hitting one another. Tsunade's fist hitting Ryozo just below the chest, as Ryozo's hit Tsunade upon the cheek. Yet Ryozo was sent flying back from Tsunade, as Tsunade just seemed to rub her cheek.

"Well, well, well" Tsunade now walked over towards where Ryozo had last been seen to notice he wasn't actually there. "What?" She looked around to see where Ryozo was. But she couldn't actually catch any sign of Ryozo or his own movement.

Ryozo now hidden within a tree looked down towards his chest, to softly rub where he had been hit, as he sighed softly. "Better now take another one of them" He whispered so that no one could hear him, as it felt as though she had just broken one of his ribs. Ryozo now grabbed a hold of his sword pulling it out, as he ran his finger down the blood stained blade, as it seemed to gleam with a reddish tint from the sun.

Tsunade now had a shimmer of red light go across her eyes, as she now covered her eyes to look where the glow was coming from. As she continued to turn, no mater where she had moved herself the red light seemed to follow her. With not even a sound being made of anyone moving, she couldn't have a single idea of where to begin to look.

Ryozo now smirking as all he was actually doing was covering up were he had been hit from Tsunade, with only a small piece of rounded of metal and a long bandage that could easily wrap around his chest a number of times. However the light that seemed to be shining on Tsunade was from Ryozo's sword, but mirrors also seemed to be amongst the trees, which Ryozo seemed to of summoned with a small and simple jutsu which reflected the red tinted sword.

Tsunade now growing annoyed by all of the things that tried to stop her from being able to pin point exactly where Ryozo was, she jumped within the tree to see that there was a mirror that was reflecting the tinted colour. As she now punched the mirror shattering it. As she too now stayed within the tree waiting for Ryozo to move out from his hiding place.

Ryozo now grinning, as even though Tsunade thought she was hiding she wasn't, she had just played right into his own hand, as with the mirror being broken he could easily track down where she was. As he now picked up his sword, throwing the sword in the direction where the broken mirror should be.

Tsunade just lucky enough to see the sword seconds away from hitting her right through the through the stomach, as she now turned her body to only have the sword itself scrap her stomach to leave a mark which caused the shimmer of red tint to now glow back towards Ryozo. As he could only smirk at how easy it was to now track Tsunade's movements.

Tsunade now placing her hand onto the sword handle, which seemed to gleam with a black ore glowing around it and the ore, seemed to grow as long as she kept her hand upon it. She now with drew her hand to look down at it, as the ore seemed to leach onto her hand stopping her from using any chakra within that hand.

Ryozo now grabbing a hold of his injured chest, now jumped through the trees, as he still never made a sound as he traveled through the trees, yet the wind with which that passed him seemed to be filled with hatred. He now reached the spot where Tsunade and his sword were, as he stopped upon the branch above Tsunade.

"I wouldn't touch that again if I where you, trust me, the second time it'll do more than just stop your chakra flow in your hand." He smirked softly, as he took his hand off his injury.

"Alright then, but what's to say your telling me the truth about my chakra flow being stopped?" She looked up towards him, as she clenched the hand with which she had touched the sword with. "But I bet I could still beat you with this hand." She now smirked as she jumped into the air punching the branch with that hand, only to now cause a small crack to appear, as she ended up doing more injury to herself.

"I've got nothing to lie about you know" Ryozo smirked softly, as he now looked towards his sword, as Tsunade had now fallen back towards the ground where they had started the fight. He now jumped down upon the branch below to pull his sword out from the tree and to place it back into the scythe.

"You probably will at one point to get this fight to work within you favor." Tsunade looked up towards him with a glare in her eye.

"I've got no need to lie now you actually touched my sword, as you chakra points are slowly being decreased in numbers." He smirked now pointing towards her shoulder. "It'll stop when it reaches the top of your shoulder. But then again, depends how long you help onto it." He now jumped down from the tree to be on ground level.

"Urh…" She looked towards him, as she clenched her hand together one more to try and see if she could focus any chakra in her hand, but it didn't seem to work, but nothing seemed to go into her hand. As she now brought her other hand over her other to see if she could use any type of healing jutsu's to help within this stage.

"Not even healing it will help you Tsunade. No jutsu's yet have been invented to stop my swords own attacking." Ryozo now lightly placed his hand upon his sword.

"Well how comes it doesn't affect you then, if it's by your own handle." Tsunade smirked softly, now hoping that he would tell her about it.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you when we shall finish our fight. If you survive that is." Ryozo laughed as he took his hand off his sword, looking up towards where Kairi and Shizune now seemed to be locked in hand to hand combat.


	13. Shizune And Kairi Her Past Revealed!

Now with Shizune cut along the side of her arm from Kairi's sword, which didn't actually seem to be covered in a single drop of blood. With Shizune and Kairi both within the air because of the rocks that Tsunade had smashed from the ground, as the both of them landed on either side of the battle field, with roughly 30 feet between the two.

Shizune now looked down towards her arm; as she sat back knowing that Kairi would have to travel a lot of distance before she arrived in front of her. As Shizune now placed her hand over her arm to heal it.

Kairi now gritted her teeth together know that she would have trouble to bet someone who kept on healing themselves. As the white haired ninja known as Kakashi jumped down in front of her, with Kairi now forgetting about Shizune, her cheeks now turned a very slight pink.

"You're… Blushing?" Kakashi asked her now confused, as he had seen Kairi before, but he didn't right now seem to recognize her.

"Well, yeah" She smiled as she lowered her sword from an attack stance, as her other hand lightly over her other cheek. "You don't remember do you?"

"Not exactly, who are you?" Kakashi now looked all over her with a large amount of confusion with what she was actually doing.

"Well, I'll have to say one single thing to you, and it would have to be" She grinned thinking of the day that she spent with him within Konoha. "Well, thanks for the ramen I suppose" She looked up towards him with a soft smile.

"That doesn't actually help right now." Kakashi now confused more than he ever was, as he had treated so many people to ramen over the years. "Can't you actually give me a better clue…?" Kakashi now glared at her as he now thought that she was trying to make it up right upon the spot.

"How about a name, Kairi, do you remember a girl by that name at least?" She smiled as she scythed her sword, only to pull it out of her belt, as she held the scythed end of the sword.

Kakashi's eyes now widened very slightly, as he remembered the name and the day he had with a girl that name, which under his mask he now smiled as he got lost within his own mind about the day that the two had spent together.

Kairi now smiled knowing that Kakashi had remembered who she was, as she gave him a soft blow to the front of his head knocking him out, as she couldn't bring herself to kill someone who she once and still did love. "Sorry, Kakashi" She now grabbed him by the arm to hide him within a near by bush.

As she looked down towards Kakashi as he was now quiet and peaceful just like the night they had spent together. With her now kneeling down, knowing that she did have a while to spare to be with him, as Shizune wasn't exactly the best medical ninja in all of Konoha. Her finger tips now moved to the top of his mask to pull it down to look upon his mouth once more. As she lightly kissed him upon the lips, before she looked up towards the sky, lost in her own mind.

**Kairi's mind **

**Kairi was now walking the streets of Konoha, as it was her first time to get out from all of the training that they have been giving her for the days that had passed. As she was being trained to be within part of the special forces of the Hokage's ANBU unit. **

**She smiled begin able to see the children run along the streets to see a child hood which she hadn't had. As she stopped in the middle of the road to look at the children who would now finally run into the arms of their parents, as she turned to walk but found herself being knocked onto the floor by a man with white hair, as his head band covering one of his eyes. As he held out his hand towards her to help her up, with a small crunch being visible through his mask so she could see him smiling.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kairi now took a hold of his hand to get herself pulled up as she looked around. "Also I've not actually been around these parts of the town before"**

"Well, firstly, how about we both go and get some ramen, as we will do some introducing over that then?"

"**Sure!" Kairi nodded, even if she hadn't had ramen since she had been a young girl at the age of five, she knew that the Ramen was said to be on of the best within the actual world.**

**Back into the Real world **

Kairi now smiled to herself as she licked her lips at the thought of the ramen that they had that day, as she could taste the ramen which they also had. She now spoke softly so that no one could hear her speak her words.

"Thank you, Kakashi" She smiled as she no placed a letter upon his chest knowing that he wouldn't actually come to by the time that the fight had finished between everyone. As she now entered her own mind again.

**Kairi's mind **

**Now Kairi and Kakashi could be seen walking together hand in hand down the street, where Kakashi lives upon. As they where telling jokes to one another. As they both laughed upon one another.**

**As they arrived towards Kakashi's front door Kairi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as Kakashi placed the key within the lock to only open the door for her the enter in front of him.**

"**Well… Sorry it's not going to be perfectly clean, I wasn't expecting someone to come over, no mater where I went around Konoha."**

"**Don't worry about it" Kairi smiled softly as she walked within the house which stood in front of her, as it wasn't at all untidy. As she turned her head around to face him "What do you mean by it being perfectly clean? It seems fine to me" **

"**Ah, well, it might not be in some placed" Kakashi lightly scratched the back of his head, as he now closed the door behind him.**

"**Well what would you like to do now you actually got me back within your house, Kakashi?" She smiled towards him as she turned to place her hands upon her hips.**

"**Maybe we could watch Television and see what happens after that?"**

**Back into the Real world **

Kairi now heard someone running towards where she had once stood. As she now quickly moved away from Kakashi's motionless body, as she jumped up into the trees to protect Kakashi from any harm whether it was Suichi or Senichi.

"Damn it where did she go?" Shizune now stopped as she had reached the spot where she had last seen Kairi standing. But, now she smirked very softly as she looked around not being able to see Kakashi standing around anywhere. "If she's bumped into Kakashi she won't be around for much longer."

Kairi now jumped down from a tree behind Shizune "What's this about Kakashi?" She smirked pulling her sword back out from its Scythe. As she now approached Shizune.

"Shikamaru, didn't tell us a back up plan" She now bite her bottom lip, as she turned to see Kairi walking towards her, as Kairi herself now dropped her sword to charge towards Shizune defenseless, as Shizune now grinned as she ran towards Kairi, as she had a couple small secrets under her sleeve.

"Back up plan?" Kairi grinned as they both met with their hands in lock. "You wouldn't even have been given the chance to come up with a plan like that."

"Well, his first part had worked" Shizune grinned now moving her shoulder very slightly to trigger a switch along her arm to fire three needles out from her sleeve and into Kairi's shoulder.

"Well, was that meant to hurt?" Kairi grinned as the needles that had been fired seemed to stick to her, but not into her skin, as she had shot towards a piece of metal that seemed to be protecting the middle section of her body.

"Damn it." Shizune glared towards the needles, yet Kairi now grinned softly as Shizune looked up towards her mouth to notice that she was grinning.

"What are you looking at?" Kairi glared towards Shizune as she moved to dig the needles Shizune had fired into Shizune's own shoulder. "You shouldn't use things such as these, if you can't handle it."

"Crap… Their poisoned" Shizune now bite her bottom lip even harder causing a small trail of blood to flow down her chin.

"I thought so" Kairi grinned as she now moved down ripping the skin where the needles where only to trip Shizune up as soon as she had removed the needles. "Well, your not going to be moving for any time soon"

Shizune raised her arm over her injured shoulder, as with the poison which she had made, she hadn't actually of made her own antidote for it, as she never thought someone would mange to turn them back against her.

Eventually Shizune's vision started to go blurry not being able to even see the clear blue sky above her, along with the bird within the sky which seemed to fly above her. As she now closed her eyes as she felt the poison moving quickly throughout her body.

"Damn it… Where is Sakura…" Shizune now grieved as she knew Sakura would be able to help as Sakura was stuck fighting with Suichi.

"Sak...ura?" Kairi looked down towards Shizune as she placed her foot upon her throat now glaring down towards her. "She'll be dead soon, but you'll be dead before her" Kairi now pressed down on Shizune's throat causing it to crush under her foot. "Good bye, Shizune" Kairi now grinned as Shizune had stopped breathing on a whole.

Kairi now stepping off Shizune as she turned to go back to where she had dropped her sword, to pick it up and place it back with its cover, and afterwards she would go to sit beneath a tree, as she now grabbed the needles within the plate of metal and pulled them out with care not to catch it upon her own finger.


	14. Neji's Choice Live Or Die?

"Come on then Fatty!" Suichi grinned; knowing that every time he kept on saying 'Fatty' Chouji would now become even angrier.

Chouji now growing even angrier, he now screamed out loud as he charged towards Suichi, as he now placed his hands together to form a quick number of hand signs. "Human boulder!" He now grew almost four times his own size, as chakra seemed to pour out from where his arms, legs and his head were.

"Chouji wait!" Neji called out towards him, but Chouji wasn't going to listen to Neji as how wound up he was. "Chouji Stop!" Neji knowing it was pointless to call him now, tried to run behind his to manage to grab a hold of his jacket. But with the speed Chouji was rolling he soon left a distance between Neji and himself.

"So now we have a rolling pin, a girl, who herself isn't actually very pretty, and a person who can't control his own little team." Suichi smirked softly, as Sakura now tightened her hands into a fist, as Neji just tried to keep himself calm.

"That's it!" Sakura screamed as she too started to charge towards Suichi.

"Wait damn it!" Neji shouted out, as he sighed underneath his breath, then spoke towards himself, just incase Sakura or Chouji was listening. "We need to know what he can do"

Sakura now came to a halt as she wasn't to far away from Neji, yet Chouji continued to roll towards Suichi.

"Come on the fatty!" Suichi screamed with a grin widening across his face.

"You're getting it now!" Chouji now came less than a centimeter away from Suichi's face, as with just Suichi's covered sword stopped with just a poke from it, as he now began to get smaller yet still in his ball form pouring out Chakra. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Chouji now tried to spin once more to try and get away from Suichi's sword.

"Don't worry; your chakra will be gone within about two or three minutes." Suichi now smirked as Chouji's arms, legs and his head now came out from his cloths, with him not looking up towards Suichi. "Hello punk" Suichi grinned now kicking Chouji all the way back to Sakura and Neji. "How about you teach you friend to behave just about a single name! Especially if he is that weak" Suichi grinned towards the three of them.

"We're all going to have to really think of a plan to defeat him is his sword managed to do that to Chouji." Neji lifted Chouji up so he now sat up against the tree. "If his sword could do that, even if it is covered, I would hate to think what it would do if it cut one of us."

"Don't worry! All we need to do is dodge all of his attacks and get close to him!" Sakura grinned giving a thumbs up towards Neji.

"I really doubt it will be that easy Sakura" Neji sighed as he looked towards Suichi over Sakura's shoulder. "There would have to be more to it than that"

"But that's all it looks like you have to do. Besides that's all you do in near enough every fight at that." Sakura pouted softly as she turned to look towards Suichi. "Well do you have a plan at that then Neji?"

"Right now, no I don't, I've not had a chance to see all of his moves yet. Or whether or not he can use chakra either" Neji now activated his Byakugan to see Suichi's chakra points themselves. "What? None?" Neji tried to focus his eyes solely onto Suichi, but he couldn't find any trace of chakra or any points.

"Well, having a good look at we there." Suichi grinned as he shrugged his shoulders to look towards Neji. "Besides your not actually going to see anything with those eyes of yours, as I don't have any chakra" Suichi laughed towards himself. "Even your little specialty wouldn't be able to pick up a single spot"

Neji and Sakura both moved back very slightly, as Sakura spoke out of nerves. "So why do you collect peoples chakra within your sword then?"

"Well, to do this!" Suichi now pulled his sword out from its cover to stand his own leg with it, but with the amount of chakra that seemed to enter his leg, the sword now slide wholly into his leg as though it was only a small cut now. "You want to see what happens next? White eyes keep looking."

"What the hell is he doing Neji?" Sakura spoke now looking towards Neji, unsure what he could be seeing. As Neji's eyes now widened in a slight fright of what he now saw with Suichi's body becoming complete Chakra, and even outside his body chakra would be seen stretching his hands out wide, just like he was at the center of a blaze of fire.

"He just become covered within Chakra" Neji now looked to see were the chakra arms themselves ended, but he couldn't actually see the end of their reach just incase he could extend them. "Just don't get close towards him"

"I know you can see these hands White eyes, but then again, I won't be using these at all." Suichi now retracted his arms as his sword appeared within his hand, yet only shorter than it was before.

"What is he talking about Neji?" Sakura trying to ask around as she was total clueless about what was happening, as only Suichi and Neji knew what was happening, or so she thought that much.

"Well little girl, lets just say your not my type" Suichi grinned as though with Neji's byakugan he was still standing where he was as he moved even faster than a millisecond, as he appeared behind Sakura, as Neji's byakugan finally saw the chakra move but in a very slower motion that normal, as he poked Sakura upon the back. "If I had a reason to kill you, you'd be dead right now."

"What the hell?" Neji finally caught up to where Suichi's chakra took his own eyes.

"Don't worry white eyes; I've got my own little specialty with some chakra control upon that at least." He smirked softly towards him. "Even if it is only good against you" Suichi waved his arm within the air to prove that his chakra moved slower than his own hand. "See what I am talking about?"

Neji's eyes quivered very slightly, as he now deactivated his Byakugan as he had no use with it if he couldn't follow anyone's movement. "Sakura, now step forward very slowly."

Sakura now followed what Neji was saying, as she slowly stepped forward, to feel a soft poke into her back by a sword which seemed to grow very slowly to begin to cut into her back.

"I wouldn't move, it'll hurt more" Suichi grinned softly as he looked up towards Neji. "One left after this, if you're really that bad about telling your own team what to do"

Neji now sighed underneath his breath, as he threw his own Kunai, over Sakura's shoulder to cut her, as well as it dug into Suichi's shoulder. "Well, the best part is you're taller than Sakura." Neji grinned now in return towards Sakura.

"Then you're going to kill your own team mate to get to me?" Suichi laughed softly as Neji's plan to try and kill him.


	15. They Remember Him?

"How about..." Neji sighed slightly annoyed now. As he himself could do nothing. As he heard a scream from Sakura as the sword slowly began to dig into her flesh.

"How about, I help you pick?" Suichi grinned ever so widely. "How about we kill pinky here and call a one-on-one?"

"Neji…" Sakura gasped ever so slightly, as she felt the warmth of her blood begin to trail down her back.

"Or…" Senichi now jumped down behind Neji, as he grew bored watching everyone else fight, and he had no one to deal with. As all he was doing was waiting to see if anyone else would come out. "I just kill you first?" He laughed slightly as he kicked the back of Neji's knees causing him to crash to the floor, with his sword now pressed against his neck. "I would let you live… If you tell us something very important."

"No!" Sakura screamed. "Neji…"

"Shut ya trap pinky!" Suichi shouted into her ear, as she had got on his nerves to how she could care for someone like him. Suichi liked to be the centre of attention. "You. Listen to me now…" Suichi grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her head back so she looked up towards him. "If he doesn't tell us what we need to know. Your going to be the one to tell us."

"Well. What do you want to know?" Neji turned his head to look up towards the man who was holding the blade to his throat.

"Why your little village, and many others have been attacking us…" Senichi now turned the blade over, so the chill would run down Neji's throat.

"I can't answer that." Neji gave a slight sigh, as the blade now turned once again back to where it was before.

"Will the pink haired girl know?" Senichi bit his lip waiting for an answer, as Neji's face went into a deep thought. But for Senichi it was to long. As the blade now ran through his neck, shredding through Neji's throat, as his head now lay on the floor and his body beside it, bathed within that on a small blood puddle which was appearing.

"So, pink knows aye…?" Suichi looked over towards Senichi with a slight grin on his face. "But you didn't need to take my fun out of him."

"I don't care about fun. We've got a mission to work on here." Senichi snapped, as he now grabbed Sakura by her cheeks, gazing darkly into her eyes. "Now, your going to tell me what your friend wouldn't."

Sakura shock her head free from Senichi's grasp, only to feel a slight cold pressing deep within her stomach. As Senichi himself had pushed a small dagger within her stomach.

"I really would tell him. He gets angry when he waits." Suichi laughed ever so slightly. "Which I should say is rather fun to see. When it's not happening to me."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Sakura now looked out of the corner of her eyes towards where Shizune lay motionless.

"Fine. I'll let Suichi finish you off" Senichi now kneed her within the stomach, as he jumped backwards, to rest against that of a tree, having nothing to do once again.

"Your loss Pinky." Suichi laughed as he pushed the blade right through her stomach, and pulling it upwards to slice her nearly in two separate halves.

The now blood upon the floor now slowly trickled out into a wider area, until it reached that of Suichi's foot. A soft "Hmp." Would pass through his lips, as he looked down towards the dead female it was coming from. "They weren't even prepared." He sighed, as he now walked over towards that of Senichi.

"Well. They didn't have long." Senichi would raise his head to look over to that of Senichi. "Besides, for their age they did pretty well, even against just one of us."

"But that was only one of us." Suichi pouted. "It wasn't even a challenge."

"Don't be quiet so simple minded." Senichi laughed ever so softly. "It was a challenge for someone." He now nodded over in the direction to that of Kairi. "She has proven herself at that."

"Yeah, but still… I thought she was fighting two people. Yet I only see one body…" Suichi pondered ever so slightly.

"You probably stole the other one she was fighting. You where never one to remember how many you have been facing." He couldn't help but let out a soft smirk from his lips.

"Ah. I suppose your right." Suichi now turned to look up towards Ryozo who was the only one left to be in their fight now. "Don't you think we should help him?"

"No." Kairi said with a small smile on her lips, as she had now walked over towards the two of them. "Someone is coming. Someone who is rather powerful, we're going to need to bet him before we can help anyone."

Senichi looked over towards her. "So you felt that too?"

Kairi nodded ever so slightly, as a small group of ninja came flying past them, until they hit a tree with kunai in most of their vital spots. Just as a blacked figure now stood in front of them.

"I never knew you two were stupid enough to let Ryozo do something like this…" The mans voice dark, and recognizable to both Senichi and Suichi.


	16. Sit Boy

The outline of the mans shadowed face could just about be made out due to the different shades of grey from within the hood. A small smirk as well was also visible due to his teeth showing ever so slightly.

Both Senichi and Suichi looked up towards him, Suichi's mouth now seemed to dangle open as he looked up towards the figure. As for Senichi how seemed to be in his rather 'I don't care' trail of thought, yet still a small shock crossed his eyes.

"Well, can't get rid of what you hate can you boys?" The figure now laughed, as he lowered the hood which covered his head rather well. With him having a long jet black hair, piercing black eyes, and a scar travelling along one cheek bone to the other.

"Ryozo said he killed you!" Suichi now shouted, as he gritted his teeth together.

"Ah. That's where ones mind can play rather little games with each other. Death and dying are totally different things. Especially in the cold blood of war." The man now waved his hair from one of his eyes, as he looked towards Kairi. "Well. Am I interrupting something here? Looks like you've got a new friend.

Kairi shock her head ever so slightly, not exactly wanting to be drawn into an argument which she herself knew nothing about. "No." She spoke swiftly, making sure she didn't catch to much attention to herself.

"Alright then." The man smirked once more, as he turned towards Suichi. "So, remember my name then boys?"

"Ronin…" Suichi said ever so slightly, as he looked down towards Senichi who was rather dazed while he watched the fight between Ryozo and Tsunade rage on for a while longer.

"Well, someone is still obedient towards me." A small laugh now came from his parted lips as he to looked down towards Senichi. "Don't worry. He'll lose the fight. The Hokage is rather strong, especially with her punches."

Senichi now broke his gaze from the fight, as he stood up, only to look down upon Ronin. "Right. Believe what you want to. But Ryozo will win this fight. We've all been apart from one another for three or so years." He paused for a moment, as he gave a slight glimpse over his shoulder, only to catch the hand of a blonde haired boy trying to strike him around the back of his head. "And, I take it he is one of yours as well?"

"Ah. You caught me." He laughed once again, now cracking his thumb within his fist as he looked down towards the blonde haired boy.

"Being sly against Senichi never really works." Suichi now sighed ever so slightly, as he pulled the face of the blonde haired boy towards him. "Wait. You're that Kyuubi brat the Akatsuki are after."

"His name is Naruto, if it's off any importance to you." Ronin now snarled ever so slightly as he looked towards the boy. "He's rather a lot like Ryozo as well. He, hates to be alone." He smirked for a moment, as his face then went back to his black meaningless glare upon all three of them.

"Ryozo prefers to be alone though." Suichi pouted ever so slightly as he twirled around upon his foot. "Beside you've been gone so long. The past is the past. And your dead what ever way you look at it."

Kairi now grinned for the first time in a while, as she had been itching to fight someone after she had beaten up Shizune. Her hand now sank onto her sword, gripping the handle of it as her eyes never drifted from Ronin.

"Ah man. This is so boring. Hey. Big, tall, dark and ugly, let me go!" Naruto protested against them as he tried to pull his hand out from their grasp.

"Not a chance." Senichi now let a small smirk cross his lips for a mere moment, as he snapped Naruto's wrist backwards. "Let's see if the tales are true about what the Kyuubi can do."

Naruto now let out a scream from the pain which travelled down his arm. As blood now seeped out of the cut which the broken bone had made within his skin.

"O. Senichi those tales about the Kyuubi's power are true." Ronin laughed, as he pointed towards the red chakra which was now forming around Naruto.

Suichi gave his shoulders a drop within height as he rather hated all this talking before they where going to fight one another. "Can we just begin this damn fight? Instead of talking about this brats powers!"

"Hold up." Senichi let out a small sigh, as he tripped Naruto onto his back. Senichi now forced his palm right through Naruto's stomach as a symbol was drawn upon the ground, like a seal at that. A simple incantation would be spoken by Senichi. "Your healing shall advise this. Yet your death never forgotten. You shall live to die another day." With this and some rather odd words said now the red cloak which surrounded Naruto seemed to pour within the ground. Senichi now removing his hand from inside Naruto as the hole within his stomach slowly closing up.

"Damn… You old man." Naruto spoke before his eye lids now shut due to the speed which the power of the Fox's cloak had disappeared from his body, and the major injury he had just been delivered.

"Now where were we." Senichi said laughing as he rose back onto his feet to look towards Ronin.


	17. Tsunade And Ryozo Face Off Split It

Tsunade let out a small smirk crossing her lips, as her hands now began to glow a slender green. "Well obviously you haven't looked up about your opponent then have you" She laughed, as she opened and closed her hand, showing that she had now got feeling back within it.

"Well. I guess your right. I'm relying on information given to me by someone." Ryozo said with a slight annoyed tone hiding within his voice. "Wouldn't have expected less from a Hokage either." A small chuckle now escaped his lips, his hand now sinking onto the handle of his blade.

"Hence why I am the Hokage then." A smirk now grew once again over her lips, within a second she had speed across the gap which separated the two of them, her knee now digging deep within his stomach. "Fancy this. Quicker than you could draw your blade."

A cough of blood seemed to come out from Ryozo's mouth, over Tsunade's leg which was digging deep within him. "Maybe…I just let you." He now tried to laugh, but couldn't as it sent a slight pain through his lungs.

Tsunade smirked as she now straightened out her leg, with just the sheer force she had put behind the small movement, she had managed to send Ryozo darting across the floor, gravel now scraping all along his left side. He laid their motionless for some time as the smirk slowly feel off Tsunade's lips. "You can't tell me you're through already."

Ryozo now bruised, with blood pouring down his left arm still managed to find the strength within himself to stand back up as he shock his head from left to right. "You've got to do better than that, Old Hag." A small glint was now within his eye, as even within his rather beaten state he managed to find his strength to have a burst of speed to cover the distance within seconds. As well as still slashing his blade down hard over Tsunade.

Tsunade now darted downwards with the blade passing just over her head, cutting the very back of her hair at that. Tsunade now within her crouched position punched Ryozo within the stomach, as he now dropped his sword to the floor due to the force which had just struck his body.

"Just remember. I'm not an Old Hag" She smirked ever so slightly, as she gave the handle of his sword a kick sending it further away from the two of them. The blade now imbedded within the truck of a tree, making it almost impossible to tell the colour of the sword from the trunk at that.

Ryozo now struggling to stand up right for the time being, he held onto his left leg due to a strain from the past sprint which he had just done. He now stretched his muscle so he could feel the pull upon it. Making the strain from his whole body seem more dismal due to the pain he was now causing.

A very faint smirk crossed Ryozo's lips as he now still managing to dart from where he was standing just in front of Tsunade. Only at a slightly slower pace than he had done before. This time she was easily able to side step his fist which was coming towards her. Tsunade brought her leg around smashing Ryozo once again along the ground, he slide until he had hit the trunk of a tree.

Just above where he laid was his sword which was imbedded into the trunk. He still managed to stand himself back up onto his feet. His left side now screaming with pain, Ryozo now resting himself against the handle of his blade waiting for the pain itself to die down.

Ryozo's body now slowly calming itself down, as his muscles began to relax then tense again, this happened over and over again within a matter of minutes. When his left arm had finally ended with the pain, he pulled his sword out from within the trunk of the tree, tearing to wood which surrounded his blade, the cracks now filling the air as Tsunade would let out a slight groan as she seemed to feather away from anyone's view.

With the Blade now free from the tree Ryozo swung it around rather carelessly so it would slice anyone who was behind him at that. As he now turned his body to follow his blade which had some how stopped dead within its tracks. As he turned his eyes caught a glimpse of Tsunade who was standing there with the blade strumming against her hand. Yet Ryozo's blade seemed to be burning her skin at the moment. With her blood boiling around the cut.

Tsunade's hand now gripping the sword as tight as it was possible so it wouldn't be able to slide free from her grasp, or even dig further into her skin that what the blade had already done.

"Could have said yes. And I would have gone easy on you." Ryozo let a small chuckle pass his lips, as his lungs seemed to churn due to the idea of it. As he now spun around on his right leg, only to use his left to trip Tsunade down to the floor. His blade now sliced itself free from her hand, causing the tips of her fingers to become nothing more than just bone stumps on the end of her hand.

She lay there motionless on the floor; her eyes now seemed to wonder over that of Naruto who was also laying their motionless on the floor. "Naruto…" She spoke ever so slightly, as she then turned her head around to notice all of the others who had volunteered to help her where either out of sight, or on the floor motionless.

Ryozo now pointed the blood covered blade towards Tsunade's throat, as he glared down ever so slightly towards her. "Why did you do it?" He twisted the blade ever so slightly, so she could feel the sting of it slowly pressing more and more against her throat. "Why did you send your ANBU ninja's after me and my group?"

Tsunade didn't seem to answer to begin with. Yet her eyes glanced over towards the group, where Senichi, Suichi and Kairi where all standing as a small smile passed through her lips. "Well, at least your friends haven't betrayed you once again."

A slight puzzled look would cross Ryozo's face, as he wasn't one for understanding rather pointless meanings. His blade now danced down to her stomach as he began to push it within her. "How about you tell me straight away to save yourself death?" He spoke in a rather harsh way. Yet still he had a minor thought of consideration hidden deep behind his manor of speaking.

"Look over to your friends. Then you'll find out." She let out a soft laugh as blood seemed to sputter out from her lips.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to take my eyes of the fight though?" Ryozo now pushed the blade even further within her stomach. Just the sting of the metal now caused a groan to pass through her lips, with blood slowly trailing out from her wound which was growing ever so slightly deeper.

"Not really." She let out a slight sigh, as she brought her eyes to a close hoping that he wouldn't ask her any more questions at that.

"Well… I'll ask once more. Why did you attack me and my group?" His hand now resting upon the handle of his sword, as if he were to push any harder upon it, the cold touch of the blade could cause a near enough touch of death to her. As the blade was barely an inch away from her spinal cord. If he wanted to get any answers from her at all, he would somehow have to give her a choice between life and death. This seemed not possible at the moment, as she would rather die for her village than ruin the sake of other villages to stand up against this treat and destroy it together.

"I'd rather die." She pouted for the air as she took in a deep breath after she had spoken the words rather coldly.

"So be it." Ryozo now hammered down upon his sword with his right hand, a scream now filling the air. As a smirk crossed Ryozo's blood covered lips. Once he had made sure that Tsunade wasn't moving he would turn his head ever so slightly towards that of Senichi, Suichi and Kairi, as he caught a glimpse of another man who was standing talking to them.

Ryozo now being to tired from the fight he had just previously had, found himself falling to the floor just beside Tsunade, laying there rather motionless, yet a frown was printed ever so slightly upon his face. "Ronin… You jerk…" He said just before his eyes had closed and the frown upon his face had faded.


	18. Putting Layla To Use

Kairi's eyes now darted between Ronin, Senichi and Suichi tell she heard a slight thud behind her. Her smirk faded ever so slightly as she then turned around to look at both Ryozo and Tsunade on the floor motionless. "Guys! Look at Ryozo!" She screamed, as the three of them now stopped their very slow side walk to look to where Ryozo was.

A small smirk would form onto Ronin's lips as his gaze was then drifted towards Tsunade lying motionless. "Neither or them are dead yet." He spoke softly just barely for them to hear at that.

"Damn it." Suichi now cursed underneath his breath as his eyes never once left Ryozo's motionless body.

"Hah." Ronin now laughed ever so slightly. "It to bad, the Hokage which is now on deaths door herself, could have been the only one who could have saved Ryozo."

Suichi now gritted his teeth together as his eyes now burning ever so slightly, with his vision being rather blurred due to the water which was gathering up in the corner of his eyes. "You jerk!" Suichi now swung his sword attempting to catch Ronin's throat on the tip of his blade.

A slash could be heard but it was only a cut along Suichi's cheek, as the very tip of his blade was sent flying around the air. Suichi's gaze had never once left that of Ronin, as he hadn't even moved a muscle.

His eyes quivering ever so slightly as he was to turn to see Senichi standing there with his blade scraping the tip of Suichi's throat now. "Try that again. And I'll have no choice but to kill you Suichi." Senichi spoke rather deeply and darkly compared to what he usual had done.

Suichi shock his head ever so swiftly, not taking in what had just happened, as he was trying to clear his mind form his own world. "What the hell is wrong with you Senichi!?" His voice rather dulled out due to the water now building up at the bottom of his throat. "Get a grip of yourself! We've got to take Ryozo to the hospital!"

"Really, Suichi, you always think inside the bottle. You know Ryozo will somehow pull himself out of it, also attacking Ronin isn't the key point at the moment." He looked over his shoulder towards that of Kairi. "Can't you do any healing jutsu's at that? After all, near enough everyone within the ANBU should have been able to do it."

Kairi shock her head ever so slightly, as she took in a deep breath for a moment. "I've never been quiet good with working by myself to perfect a skill. But, I think Layla might have been able to do some."

Suichi let out a soft growl from the bottom of his throat, clearing it as well, as he still wanted to finish of what Ryozo had started three years ago. His eyes now scanned the bottom of the area at that. Trying to find the very tip of his blade, he caught a glimpse of silver at that. But it was tucked away just underneath Senichi's foot.

Ronin let out a small sigh as he wasn't going to help the three of them as he turned towards Senichi. "You didn't have to save me you know, Senichi. I can take care of myself perfectly fine."

"I don't care. I won't the pleasure of killing you myself at that. I've waited long enough to have my fight with you. I don't see why Suichi should be able to take that pleasure away from me." Senichi let out yet one of his own small growls at that to signal Ronin to back of at that.

Which Ronin himself could only comply with, as he now faded ever so slowly into the shadow of the tree, completely disappearing from everyone's view himself. His bodies outline completely becoming one with the tree which was behind him.

Suichi now wiped away the water which was slowly trailing down his cheeks. He slowly brought himself back to his feet as he smacked Senichi down to the floor with a single punch to his cheek. "You! We could have killed him here and now. Only if you hadn't been to prepared to wait for our next meeting with him at that!" Suichi's tone now rather annoyed at that as he was to glare down towards Senichi. "You really think we could see him again?!"

"Guys!" Kairi shouted, as they both now stopped themselves from doing anything else, as Tsunade's body as well was slowly disappearing within the shadows that had taken Ronin as well.

Suichi let out a small smile, thankful for Kairi at least stopping him, as he now darted over towards Ryozo. "Up ya' get" He said with a cheerful smirk on his face now.

"Shut…Up" Ryozo struggled to speak back towards Suichi and his body now began to sting like it had done before. His left arm now motionless with the warmth of his blood trickling down it still, where as his left leg was numb but he could still move it as best he could.

Kairi now followed behind Suichi towards Ryozo's side as she smirked ever so softly, helping Suichi to pick Ryozo up, both with one of his arms over their shoulders. "You really should learn to look after yourself."

"You can…Shut up too" He spoke with a very slight hidden underneath his blood tainted mouth, as he slowly opened his eyes, stinging underneath the sun light at that, as one seemed to be tainted a very dark purple. The first thing he was expecting to see was Ronin's motionless body in front of someone at that. "Where is he?" He asked rather reluctantly to Suichi.

"Senichi let him go." Kairi spoke instead of Suichi as she knew he wouldn't have the guts to tell Ryozo about Ronin being free.

"What?!" He now shock himself free from their helping aid at that. As he now found himself limping over towards Senichi at that. "Why'd you let him go!" Ryozo now growled as he looked over towards Suichi. "You could have stopped him at that!"

"Oi!" Suichi shouted rather now annoyed at that. "Before our attention was drawn to you we were going to stop him dead in his tracks!"

Senichi now stayed still, not willing to say nothing at that as Ryozo rested himself softly against a tree close by, as he shut his eyes due to the sting which was travelling down his arm.

"Damn it Senichi! You of all people knew our first goal was to kill him if he had survived!" Ryozo now sank down the tree, falling quiet as he had just passed out due to the pain which travelled his body.

"I know…" He mumbled ever so slightly to himself. "Well come on you two. We'd best get him to Layla at that." Senichi now picked up Ryozo within both of his arms, almost as though he was as light as a feather.

Suichi let out a small growl from the bottom of his throat once more, as he picked up Ryozo's sword from the blunt edge of the blade making sure that he wasn't going to touch the handle due to the defects that surrounded the sword.

Kairi herself now let out a small sigh at that as she followed beside Suichi. "Well, here we go again at that." A small smile passed through her lips at that due to a small thought that crossed her mind.

Suichi would turn to face her to catch the glimpse of the smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just glad. That we don't have to go our own ways just yet." She smirked, as she now ran ahead of them, only to run to where they had told Layla to wait for them. "O Layla!" She would call ever so slightly.

"Go away you!" A voice came from above the tree as she was sitting there swaying her legs ever so slightly within the breeze of the wind.

"Neh. This time I'm not going to hit you. So you can call me all the names you want to. But I we need your help to heal Ryozo" She jumped up into the tree landing on the branch beside Layla.

"Fine. I'll go take a look at him. Cow" She sighed, now dropping out from the tree as she would walk over towards Senichi and Suichi who where approaching her at the moment.

Kairi now trying not to punch Layla in the face for calling her a cow, she instead punched a hole through the tree at that. Only to take her anger out on something as she then mumbled. "You lucky I like him. B***H." She now slid herself down from the tree, only to go and join the other four.

Layla was now sitting their on the floor with a green glow covering her hands as she was running it over Ryozo's arm ever so softly. His cuts seemed to heal over ever so slowly. The blood itself disappearing at the glimpse at that, the colour as well now returned to Ryozo's arm at that. As the scar which was then left over his arm, shouldn't re-open unless he was to push himself to hard in the first week or so. "There. Done." She spoke ever so softly. "Leg, and arm. Anything else that needs to be done?"

Suichi let out a small laugh from his lips. "Can't you do anything about his black eye at that?"

"Nope. That has to heal itself." A soft giggle now passed through her lips at that as she looked up towards Senichi only to take a note of his unchanged expression.

"Shouldn't you have seen them two coming for us?" He asked her ever so slightly as his glance now directed towards Layla.

"What two?" She asked him ever so slightly as she scratched the side of her cheek in slight confusion. "I didn't see anyone come past me. So they must have come the other way. Sorry."

"But you still should have seen them at that. They came at us from behind." Senichi now let a soft sigh pass through his lips. "Don't worry about it then."

Kairi as well now let out a soft sigh, only as a sigh of joy that everyone was going to be okay as her glance then darted from Senichi to Suichi.


End file.
